Finally found love
by Dragoon Of Darkness
Summary: Naruto returns home after five years which he was normal only gone for three for training with his sensei but it took two more years in order for him duo to many events. Watch him come home with not just a lover but a children with them. Naruto finally had the one thing he wanted in his life and that was a family he would keep safe no matter what.
1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome to my SamuixNaruto story and I hope you all like it.

Naruto had killed Pain and all of his men but Konan. He had help from Yugito who he helped and saved from them before. Also he had help from Gaara and Killer bee which become Pain downfall when him and his men had to face not one but four demon jailers. In the end Pain was killed and Naruto is now heading back home. But he's not alone because he had killed Pain by taking two more years then he was going to. So he didn't leave for three years but five years. Now he's walking into the village with his wife Samui Namikaze who is holding their four year daughter Kushina Namikaze. Naruto is glad that he married Samui but he does get a headache when she goes on about her back hurting because of her chest.

Naruto and Samui with their angel walk to the Hokage office door. Naruto opens and when he does he sees Tsunade sitting behind the Hokage desk which she looks up at him and smiles. She is glad that he is finally back but is wondering who the woman is behind him with the little girl. Also she mad that someone has a bigger chest than her. But that was something she wasn't going to say to them because she doesn't want people knowing someone had a bigger one than her.

"Baa-chan say hi to your granddaughter and be nice to her." Naruto said which she was about to yell but she notices that the little girl is here and doesn't want to scary her. She walks over to the woman and the kid. When she gets there she sees that the little kid has blonde hair and silver eyes. Did I forget to say that she in a toad outfit that Jiraiya made her? She was given the toad outfit for her 3rd birthday which she was happy that she got it. Samui come close of killing Jiraiya when he tried to peek on her when she was changing that night. Naruto come close killing the old man to for peeking on his wife. Jiraiya had said that he slipped and hit the door making it open but no one believed his weak ass lie it was worst the Kakashi lies about being late.

"What do you mean, this better be one of your many pranks or I may just have to hurt you. You are far too young to be having a child of your own." She asked him. She was hoping that this was one of his many pranks. Because she will be pissed if she finds out that he is married to someone that is twenty-seven years old and he's only seventeen. She may just lose her mind and try to hurt Naruto for getting married without telling her.

"I said this is your goddaughter and I know who my father and mother are, also this is my wife Samui and my daughter Kushina. Also I'm not mad that you didn't tell me so don't worry about it." When she heard that she become shocked and mad at the new that she just heard from him. Shocked that he knows his father and mother but was mad that he got married so young and to an older woman. Also mad for the reason that the perverted told him who his mother and father was. But she was happy that he named his daughter after his mother but at the same time she was also pissed that she wasn't invite to the wedding and that the asshole pervert didn't tell her anything about this.

"That means you're going go by your father's last name now and no longer by your mother's." She couldn't believe that he was going by his father last name. She can just see how the council is going to do when they find out. That Naruto Uzumaki is really Naruto Namikaze and not only that but he has a daughter and a wife. She just hopes that they don't try and fuck Naruto's family life up like they did when he was younger.

"Yea and can you call the council so I can get my last name and my family things also my family home, well I'll going to my family home no matter what so they can kiss my ass on that one. I really hate them I really do, they had fucked my life up so much in my the past and I'm not going let them fuck up my family's life." Tsunade nodded her head then sent an Anbu to gather the council. She wasn't going let them ruin his family's life no matter what because he's been through too much as it is. But also the reason is because she sees him as her son and doesn't want anyone to hurt anymore.

"How did you two meet? I want to hear everything that happened with you two. Don't leave anything out when you're telling me" She asked as she moves them to sit down next to the Hokage's desk which she sits in the Hokage's chair. She wants to know all about how they found each other and had a little angel together. She also wants to know how much they love each other and hopes it's the same kind of love that her and Dan had.

"I met her when I saved Yugito who is the two tail jailer, which we met each other then we talked and found out that we liked each other. I was kind of shocked that she liked me because she is a goddess." Samui moves her head to his shoulders as her face is blushing because of what he said about her. Which Tsunade smirks at this because this was more then just liking each other and one hint was the little kid in her hands. She knows love when she sees it and she can see it all over them. She is happy that the person Naruto is with loves him as much as he loves her but also she knows that both of them will be happy together.

"I guess little more than like if there a little girl in your arms and how old is the cutie, I bet the pervert was the one that gave her the toad suit." Naruto just smirks and nods his head to her. Tsunade signs because he had made one of them for Naruto when he was a baby but Naruto never got the chance to wear it. But she can tell this was a new one that he made because it was a normal green colored one and not orange toad thank kami for that. The one he had made for Naruto was a bright orange toad suit which she wanted to kill him for thinking about giving Naruto that. Who in their right mind would make something bright orange? It wasn't something that people did because it was like saying kill me please.

"Kushina-chan go on and tell her how old you are, also you're a cute little girl aren't you?" The little girl looks at Tsunade which she thinks is cute and wishes the little girl that is looking at her was wearing a dress and not a toad outfit. Naruto looks at his lovely wife then back to Tsunade. Sometimes he never sees this side of Samui and hopes she stays like this for a little while. She was after all a shinobi and has to act like one but it truly was nice to see the nice and silly side of her.

"Baachan I'm four years old!" She yelled as Tsunade eye moves being called baa but this time she can't yell because Naruto like son to her so that means. His daughter is her goddaughter which means that she is a baachan now. She may not like it but she is now has the title baa by two people now. One she can yell at and hit for saying it but other one she can't because she is her baachan. But also she could never hit a cute little girl like Kushina.

"You're a cute four years old." Tsunade smiles to the little girl in the toad outfit.

"I should go and talk to the council and tell you want happens in a few hours." Naruto nods his head to her. Both Samui and Naruto walk out of the Hokage office. Naruto left arm moves around her waist as Samui moves her head against on his shoulder.

Naruto starts walking to the ramen place but it stopped by his wife and dragged to the dango place. Naruto swears her and her love for dango is getting out of hand. But he then realizes that he shouldn't talk because he the same way with his ramen loving. But she does stop him from eating ramen most of the time but she makes that up later in the day.

When the three get to the place Naruto notices Anko and Kurenai with her team. But what got him piss is his old team seven and someone there that shouldn't be. Sasuke Uchiha was back and Naruto eyes flash red which everyone can see Naruto getting pissed off. Why was that backstabber back in the village? How come no one has killed him on sight or put him in jail for what he has done. "_How come they let him walk around alive? He's nothing but trash that shouldn't have the right to live for what he has done to the village. If they don't stop him then I guess I have to then."_

Sasuke walks up to Samui and starts to grab her chest which was stopped when Naruto was now holding Sasuke by his neck in the air. How he wants to kill Sasuke right now but then he would be on the same level as this asshole. But how he wants to rip off his head and feed it to dogs which that would be mean to the dogs. If he was mean to dogs then Hana would yell at him and hurt him so he wasn't going do that to the dogs.

"Listen to me backstabber if you ever try touching my wife like that again! I swear there not be any more of your clan left! Do you understand teme?" Once everyone heard what Naruto said they start to become shocked that they heard he was married and to an older woman that was sexy as hell. Hinata was about to cry and leaves which Kurenai is worried about the girl. Naruto lets go of Sasuke which Anko now looks at Naruto which he is wearing black anbu pants and a blue sleeveless shirt. Anko keeps looking for little bit longer then she should because he wasn't wearing orange anymore. Was he really Naruto that was from this village? Many of them didn't know because right now Naruto looked and acted so different from how they seen him before.

"Naruto Uzumaki, who do you think you are touching me like that?!" Naruto just looks at him with a cold death look. How he was going to enjoy ripping him apart with his hands but he knows that he can't do that. Because the laws against killing other shinobis of your village. He wasn't going to break the laws that he fallows with his pride.

"Sorry the name isn't Uzumaki anymore have you not heard. Starting today I'm taking my father last name. My name is now Naruto Namikaze." When he said that everyone was shocked and Kakashi couldn't believe it. But looking how Naruto grown over the years he can tell it no lie. "Sasuke as for touching you like that you can kiss me ass! BECAUSE I DON'T FUCKING CARE IF YOU'RE A UCHIHA! YOU'RE NOT A GOD AND YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TOUCHING PEOPLE LIKE THAT! IF YOU EVEN TOUCH MY WIFE LIKE THAT AGAIN I SWEAR UCHIHA I'M GOING TO SEND YOU TO HELL WITH MY OWN TWO HANDS!" Yelled the last part in a pissed off tone of voice. God he hated Sasuke and wish he could just kill him here and now. But if he did then he would be killed for killing the last Uchiha.

"How dare you Naruto of all people to talk like that to me?!" Sasuke yelled again at him which Samui was getting tired of this. She didn't like how this village let someone like Sasuke get away with what he has done to the village. Which is why Samui handed Kushina to Naruto which the girls though Kushina is cute but Sakura hated the baby and the woman. Sakura was going hate her more because Samui walks up to Sasuke and knees him in right in the balls.

"You're not someone that can act all high and mighty; you have backstabbed your village and tired killing your teammates. You are nothing but trash that should have been killed on sight." Samui silver eyes looked at the Uchiha on the ground holding his balls. How she wanted to do that to him from the first minute he insulted her husband. She wasn't someone who allowed people to insult her husband or daughter.

"Damn I though you didn't have balls because you're the biggest pussy I have even met." Everyone started to laugh at Sasuke holding his balls as Sakura the banshees and leader of the fan club which only member of it. She was getting pissed by how everyone was acting to her beloved Uchiha. No matter how many years past and how much Tsunade trained her she was still a loyal fan girl banshee to the end.

"Shut up and this whore is going to pay for hurting Sasuke." Everyone sees her walking off to the Hokage tower. Everyone knows that she going try to get Samui in trouble for hurting Sasuke. Only good thing she can do is rat on people because she can't fight and she can't even get laid by anyone and even lee doesn't wants her anymore.

"I swear if she going to try to get Samui hurt then Sakura going be one in a world of pain." Everyone moved their eyes to Naruto as Anko was the first one of them to start talking.

"Can I see her?" Naruto smiled and nods his head to her. He then hands her Kushina said Kushina start playing with Anko hair causing Anko to giggle at the little kid. She always loved kids and wanted one of her own but how this village treats her. She may never get that chance to have one of her own.

Sasuke gets off the ground and leaves. In his mind he's making a plan to get back at that bitch and Naruto.

"What's her name and how old is she?" Kurenai asked Naruto which he just smiles to her. He was glad that the people he called friends were still his friends and not on that asshole side.

"Her name is Kushina and she's four, also this is my beautiful wife Samui." Everyone looks at Samui which she smiles to them. She has heard a lot about the people he calls his friends. She was also happy that her husband had some people in his life that were his friends and not all like that asshole and fan girl bitch.

"My name is Kurenai and this is Anko, Kakashi, Kiba and Shino." Kurenai told her which she nods her head to them. Kiba couldn't help but drool because Samui was wearing shorts and a shirt that covered her chest but some of it does show. Kurenai hits Kiba over the head so he stops drooling.

"I'll see you guys later; I need to get Kushina to sleep before she falls asleep now." Naruto takes his little daughter from Anko then hands her to his wife. Everyone nods their head to him as him and his wife start to head to their new home. Naruto looks at his little daughter that was in his lover arms. He hopes that everyday can be as peaceful like this. Also he hopes everyday can be without that asshole and bitch in his life. But he knows he's going have to see them every day because he was still part of that team. Kami most hate him for doing this to him. But he also thankful to Kami because she had gave him a family who he loves with all his heart.

"Samui-hime how do you like Konoha so far?" Samui just looks at him which she does likes it because of the people she had talked to but hates it because of that asshole and fan whore. She never could understand how this village works because Kumo would of killed Sasuke for being a traitor.

"Everyone but asshole and whore were nice. But I know and feel that the two of them are going to cause a lot of pain and headaches for us. Because he's a traitor and she's a horny bitch" Naruto nods his head to her because he knows that she hates fan girls. She was someone that was a skilled shinobi and she hates seeing fan girls that are shinobis. Fan girls are just an insult to all female shinobis because they train to become stronger but the fan girls don't do anything. So it hurts their name because of the few fan girls shinobis who get turned into genin and so far.

"I wish he never came back to the village. It was better without him but I don't need to worry about that anyone. Because I have you and our little angel and I swear. If someone hurts you or Kushina then I will kill them even if it from my own village." Samui smiles at her husband as he says that. She is glad that he will keep them safe even from his own village. She kisses his cheek as she whispers in his ear. "Do you know I think I want a 2nd baby?" Naruto blushes as he hears that.

When they get to his family house it was bigger than the Uchiha place. Naruto guesses that it most has about forty bedroom in the place. Samui on the other hand couldn't believe this was going to be her new home. She looks at her in shock as he just smirks to her then kisses her lips.

"Do you like your new home Samui-hime?" Samui just looks at him as he smirks again to her.

"Yes, I love our new home." She smiles to him as the three of them walk inside the house. This wasn't Naruto first time here which is why he shows her to the clan leader bedroom. Inside was a king size bed which there was a painting of a woman with long red hair with green eyes. Beside the woman was a man with blond hair and blue eyes. But the woman belly was showing that she was going to have a kid soon.

Samui realizes that the two people in the painting are Naruto mother and father. Naruto kisses her neck as he starts to unseal they clothes and gear. She lies down with the baby fast asleep on her chest. Naruto lies down beside her once he gets everything put away.

"I'm glad that I found you Samui-hime." She moves her head onto his neck as he smiles to her.

"I'm glad to have found you to Naru-kun." She slowly closes his eyes as he does. The two of them slowly fall into their dream world.

With the council and Tsunade which she just going to love how this meeting was going to end. But she just hopes nothing ruins this back pay that Naruto was going to get on these assholes.

"Why have you called this meeting Tsunade-sama" Tsunade looks at who is talking and it was her old friend Tsume Inuzuka.

"I'm here to talk about Naruto Uzumaki who will be making his father last name. His father is Minato Namikaze also known as the 4th Hokage." That shocked everyone in the room but a few people. Tsume and the other shinobi clan heads.

"You are lying Tsunade-sama!" Danzou was the one that yelled at her as she just smirks to him. She was waiting for this day the day that she shows up the whole council. She had never liked them because they always think they are better than the Hokage. The Hokage is the ruler of this village and not the council which it was about time they realize that fact.

"I do not lie; you are fools not to see how they look alike for one thing. Also I was there when Kushina gave birth to Naruto you fool. Hell Jiraiya was the one that gave Naruto his name. " That when pink hair banshees that has a flat chest runs into the room. Everyone was wondering why she was here and Tsunade wasn't liking how this was going on.

"Tsunade-sama I want you to put Naruto and that bitch in jail now! They hurt Sasuke and yelled at him!" The shinobi side of the council just rolls their eyes but the none shinobi side starts to yell about demon and demon's bitch.

"I'll call them here, to see what happened." With that heard Tsunade called Anbu to get them which they were now in the council room after ten minutes of waiting.

"What is it Tsunade-sama?" Samui asked which she just smiles to the woman. Because she knows that whatever happen it was the Uchiha fact because he was just a asshole to everyone in the village.

"This bitch kicked Sasuke in the balls then insulted him!" The banshees points at Samui who just looks at her like she was a dumb bitch herself. Which everyone on the shinobi side was looking at Sakura like that as well.

"First off fan girl who's also a loud and bitching banshee and needs to grow up. He was trying to grab my chest which where I come from. That's not allowed to happen because there is something call laws. No one is above the laws and not a fucking backstabber Uchiha." That when older vision of the banshees stand up and looks at Samui.

"Don't you dare talk to my daughter like that you Kumo bitch!" That when Samui just looks at her then starts to give her a look that makes the banshees of a mother want to piss herself. Naruto just shakes his head because he had a feeling this was going to happen once Sakura had run away like that. He doesn't understand why those banshees always trying to make hell for him. She nothing but fan girl and can't fight. He looks at Sakura mother and can tell where she gets it from which he was glad he never had a mother like that.

Everyone hears door open again and wishes this day will just get over. When they look they see a pissed off Sasuke which he walks over to everyone. He then looks at Samui which he knows his plan will work and he'll make both of them pay.

"I'm the head of the Uchiha clan and they did that to me. I demand for them to pay and I just got a way to do it. It is a very easy plan to do." Naruto didn't like how Sasuke was talking and he has a strong feeling that he going kill him right now. But Naruto wasn't going to mind killing Sasuke because he would enjoy it greatly.

"How will your plan work? I hope isn't something that really bad for them? If it isn't too bad then we may allow it to happen." Danzou said as he was smiling at them. He hates the Kyuubi brat so a way to get back at him was something that Danzou was going to love to see.

"She becomes my bitch and my clan's bitch for life. That will make up for what both of them did." Naruto had it and now he was going to kill him. He walks over to him as he hits Sasuke sending him on his back. His eyes could tell you one thing and that was you were going to die painful and slow death.

"You will not go near my wife and the mothers of my daughter understand me Uchiha! If you even get to close to her then I'll kill you. As for you assholes of the none shinobi side of this council if you try anything to my family. The same shit that you did to me then I'll have every alliance that I helped forge turn their blades to Konoha! Do you understand me this time?" Everyone in the room knows that Naruto means what he is saying. If Konoha not only loses their allies but has them turn against them in a war. Konoha couldn't survive that many villages going down on them at one time.

"Also I should tell the leader of Kumo what you're doing to the person that is like a daughter to him." Now everyone knows they are fucked because no one had thought about who the Kumo shinobi was. They had no idea that she was someone that is close to the leader of Kumo.

"Can me and my wife leave now Tsunade-sama?" She nods her head as both of them walk out of the council which Naruto was glad that was over and he swears Sasuke better take his warning to heart. He moves his hand to Samui hand and holds it. She then leans into his side as they walk back to their home.

"I'm sorry about all that Samui-hime. I really am sorry that you got into all this mess." Naruto says to her which she just leans more into him. She knows that Konoha has always been about their bloodline and clans which she can't blame her husband for that. She looks at the ring that he had gave her which she smiles because she had no idea that he was going to marry her. He had asked her in front of everyone she knows at her birthday which she was thankful that he did ask her.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I know how Konoha is and whatever that asshole does. It's not you who is to blame but him. I love you too much to let you go so stop saying sorry and kiss me." Naruto just smiles as he kisses her then holds her against him. How he loves Samui she wasn't a woman that let people talk about her because she was someone who stands up for herself. She was a stronger woman who could beat the hell out of him if she wanted to.

"Let's go home and get some sleep. You must be tired Samui-hime and I'm tired as well. It has been a long day with everything happening." She nods her head as they keep on walking to their home. When they get to the door they open it which he sees the clone guarding his baby angel. He moves over to where Kushina is sleeping soundly which he nods to the clone which the clone just disappears. Naruto looks at the little bed for Kushina that was in the same room as theirs.

"You worry about her too much Naruto-kun. No one would dare hurt a hair on Kushina little head." Naruto nods as he sees her start to undress then put on her sleeping clothes which was just a long nightgown without anything under it. Naruto smirks to her which she just looks at him. He starts to have ideas as he sees his love like that.

"Maybe we should get someone to baby sit for Kushina tomorrow. That way we can have a date and some fun." Naruto says as he moves over to her which Samui just smirks at him. She now also likes the idea of having a date which also she knows that fun means one thing. She did say she wanted another baby. He was the only person that she wants to have a baby with which is why if that asshole ties touching her again she will kill him.

"Let's get some sleep and have fun tomorrow." She lays down in their bed which Naruto joins her. He was hoping that tomorrow will be a day that both of them could be happy. Also he hopes that that asshole better not try anything to his family.

When Naruto wakes up he can smell what smells like someone cooking food. Naruto just smiles as he slowly wakes up because he knows that Samui cooking. She has done all the cooking since they first dated. That is because she found out that Naruto sucks at cooking which she was more than happily to cook for them. He found out that day that she not just a beautiful strong woman but a great cook.

When he gets to his feet he walks to the kitchen which he was glad he pick the master bedroom as their bedroom. The reason why is because it has it only kitchen area next door. When he gets to it he sees Kushina sitting down eating her eggs. He then notices Samui putting two plates down both with eggs on it. She sits down in front of one of the plates which he does the same to the other plate.

'Did I even tell you are a great cook? Naruto asked which she just smirks then takes bit of her egg. He tells her that every time he eats her cooking or about to eat it. She was glad that he does keep telling her that. Back in her home village most people just seen her as a hot woman not someone that was strong or good at anything but look good. Now she finally found someone who believes that she is all the things that she really is.

"You really do need to give me a back rub because my back is killing me." Naruto just smirks because every time she tells him to do that they end up having sex. Which Naruto is happy about but she says that all the time. That's only bad thing about being with her and that is all the talk about her back hurting because of her chest.

'I'll give you a long back rub once we spent some time with Kushina then ask Tsunade if she can baby sit Kushina." Samui just smiles at him which she starts to rub her leg against his under the table. Naruto just shakes his head as he kisses her lips then starts to eat his eggs. If has old friends and sensei could see him eating something beside ramen they would be shocked right down to the bone. One of the things that Samui forced him to do and that was start eating other things beside ramen. Which he did find out that he does like other food but no one forced him to try new things before.

"Where would you like to go first Samui? How is your eggs Kushina?" Kushina smiles as she keeps eating her eggs or playing with them. He smiles to her which Samui just smiles at her angel as well.

"Let's go visits more of your old friends and teachers. Maybe I can hear stories that you never told me about you." Naruto just shakes his head because this was going be a long day but at least night time is going to be fun for him.

"Once we're done eating then sure.' Samui smirks which Kushina was looking at her tou and kaa which Naruto starts eat rest of his eggs.

Naruto notices that Kushina finally wearing the crimson dress that Samui had got her few weeks ago. No matter what Samui said she wouldn't wear it so why is she wearing it now? How in the world did Samui talk their stubborn daughter into wearing it?

"How did you get her to wear the crimson dress?" Samui looked at him which she just realizes that Kushina was wearing it as well.

"I don't know, I didn't know she was wearing it." Kushina just smiles at her family because she loves playing pranks on them just like her tou loved to prank people.

"She takes after me way to much with the pranks ahah." Samui just slaps him upside the head. Because she doesn't want her cute little girl to be going around and doing pranks on people even if it is funny. She wants her cutie to grow up to be a cute and strong girl.

"Let me change my clothes and we will go." Naruto said as he goes back into their bedroom. When he comes out he is wearing black anbu pants and gray shirt with a dragon running down his arm.

"Let's get going you two." Both of them nods they head to him which Kushina was nodding her head a lot because she wanted to see more new things. Naruto smiles at his angel because she is just like him when he was little. Always wanting to go see new things and know more things in the world but also never could sit still for long time.

Naruto takes her little hand into his hand as the three of them start to walk out of the house. Naruto was truly glad for the first time that he was alive. He starts to walk to the shinobi school where he knows Iruka will be at. He wants to thank him for not giving up on him when he was in the school. If he had gave up on Naruto then Naruto would never become a shinobi and never met his wife. Which means his angel would never of been born that something Naruto is glad that she is born. She wants her to be happy no matter what.

When they get to the school they see Iruka by himself in the class room. They most of got here before the class started. Naruto walks in with his Samui and Kushina. Iruka smiles as he sees Naruto but wonders who the woman and kid is.

"Hello Naruto-kun it has been a long time. Who are these two that are with you now?" Naruto smirks because it going be fun messing with Iruka mind.

"This is Samui Namikaze my wife and my daughter Kushina Namikaze." Iruka brain had shut down as it was rebooting he starts to look back at the three of them. How in the world could Naruto have a kid? How in the world could he have married an older woman and he's not even a chuunin yet. Something in this world was going crazy if this is really having.

"How in the world did this happen?" Naruto and Samui smirked as they told Iruka the story which when they get done. Iruka looks at Naruto as he smiles because now Naruto is finally happy and has a family for the first time. For the first time he not alone anymore and he with people he can call his family.

"I'll see you later Iruka-kun." With that the family of three walks out of the classroom then heads outside where they see Kakashi coming over to them. Naruto was wondering how Kakashi is going to act to him now.

"I heard your taking your father name, but we need meet with your team. Let's start moving." Naruto nods his head as the four of them start moving to training grounds seven. Only thing going through Naruto, Samui and Kakashi mind was Sasuke better not start anything or there going be blood and death.

Samui really didn't want to go see that asshole or that bitch but they were her husband team. She doesn't understand why he thinks that he has to stay on this team anymore. He could kill a team of jounins by himself. So why does he need be on this weak team which she not calling Kakashi weak because she has heard his name before. But the fan girl and the asshole was something she didn't want near her husband or daughter.

Naruto was hoping that they behave or he will make them behave because no one going hurt or insult his wife or daughter. If they insult them they will see they own deaths happening slow and painful.

When they get to where Sakura and Sasuke are but both them look at them with pissed off eyes. Naruto didn't care if they were mad or anything for that matter. Samui was just thinking the same thing Naruto was because she dislike them as much as they hate her. Kushina was wondering why these two people were looking at her tou and kaa like that.

"Stop being mean to tou and kaa!" Kushina yelled out which cause both Naruto and Samui to smile at their daughter. Kakashi just shakes her head because she just like Naruto mother Kushina. Always yelling and being well like Naruto acted when he was younger. This was something that made Kakashi smile under his mask as he watches the little girl yell at Sakura and Sasuke.

"Can you tell that gaki to shut up!" Sakura yelled as Samui hits her sending her to the ground. She looks back up at Samui with a pissed off face but Samui just looks back at her daughter. Naruto just shakes his head then smiles to his beautiful wife.

"Don't even call my daughter a gaki, do you understand bitch?" Naruto looks at his wife because when she gets pissed she gets pissed. He tries to calm her down by rubbing her back. She leans into his hands then into his chest which she slowly calms down. Sakura on the other hand gets up with a pissed off face.

"How dare you hit me? Who do you think you are Kumo bitch?" She was calm but now she just hit Sakura again then picked her up and throws her to the ground. She just looks down at Sakura with a pissed off look. She doesn't understand how in the world her husband could have put up with this pink hair bitch for as long as he did.

----------------Samui-------Naruto--------

How will she put up with the bitch sorry I mean Sakura and Sasuke? Will they end up being killed by a pissed off wife?


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the next chapter and I'm glad I can finally update my stories this fast.

Samui- Finally!

Dragoon-Finally what?"

Samui- Finally I get some time with my Naruto-kun

Naruto- you just had time with me in sage story.

Samui- You saying you don't' want time with me?

Naruto- No no I want to have time with you.

Samui- good boy

Yugito- On with the story

Samui- (glare at Yugito)

* * *

Samui was now looking down at her but she could still feel Naruto hands on her back causing her to lose her anger for the moment. She truly didn't understand at all how her husband could put up with these kinds of people all the time.

She looked back at her lover but then she looked back over at her little daughter, who was looking back at her with her two small soft innocent eyes. Samui didn't want do anything bad in front of her own daughter. She was upset with herself for showing that self of her to her own daughter like this

"I really had hoped all of this could have been worked out but I know how these two are, so I know there is no hope in trying to work this out. That's why I'm going to have a long talk with baa-chan now." Naruto told his team with a disappointed tone in his voice. He held his daughter in his arms now, he did hand her over to his wife who gladly takes into her loving arms.

Samui truly loved her family too much to see anyone insult them like this but that is because back in her home. In her home she truly loved her friends and ones that are like family to her although she doesn't want to go back anytime soon.

All because in her home village everyone seen her as someone to fuck but never to get to know and that was when Naruto come and changed all that around forever. He was her first love and also her first in bed, much to his own shock once he found that out.

Naruto didn't care about how she looked and that was because he cared about whom she was. He didn't love her because how she looked like bed, even if he did truly enjoy seeing her in few outfits she had tried on for him. That was one of the many things that caused Samui to fall in love with him in the first place. She had come to love many things about her husband and she would never change anything about him.

Maybe that was a lie because there was one thing she would change about him even if it sounded wrong. She did wish that he never had dated Yugito before her but she know she can't change what had happened. It was all in the past between him Naruto her best friend/sister.

Samui wouldn't ever change anything else about him even if she dislikes the fact all he wanted to eat was ramen. She smiled at the moment that she had just remembered. The one time where all she had on her body was just ramen noodles and Naruto had slowly licked them off her.

Kakashi just watched his student walk away yet he understood because Sasuke and Sakura will never stop being who they are. But he did wish that his sensei son would stay on this team, maybe he could still train Naruto later on. That was if he would let him after all that had happened just now.

Samui was now in the middle of looking at Naruto and hoped that he was ok. That was because she knows how much he cared about his teammates even if they didn't like him. She also had known that he hated Sasuke. Sakura on the other hand was someone who he though was a friend and now she had a feeling that has all changed now.

"Again I'm sorry for what they did and say to you and our little angel." She just quickly slapped him upside the head because he has nothing to say sorry for. Her eyes just stared deadly at him for even doing that. She just looked away from him for even thinking he had to be sorry for what they had done.

The ones that have to apologize to them are the ones that did it. Samui looked back at her stubborn yet over caring lover. She didn't know why he was too kind for his own good. She never met anyone before that was as much of a softly to the point of it being deadly for his own hearth.

Naruto never had to apologize to her even when he walked in on her naked before they started dating. She told him that he had nothing to apologize for. No matter what he had done in their time together she just slapped him every time he had said sorry.

Naruto always had though that he had to for a reason he believed he had to apologize for even if she didn't agree with that. Samui loved him and in her heart there was no good reason apologize to her, she didn't want him to say sorry like that. Only times she allowed him to say sorry were when he had forgotten something like her birthday.

When the three of them get over to the Hokage Office Tsunade just looked at them and shook her head, she had a feeling this was going to happen. "Baa-chan I need to change teams because I will not work with people that insult my family." Tsunade had let out a long sign at his words only to prove her feeling were right about this.

"I had a feeling that this was going to happen, so I had this ready for you already. I want you to teach at the school for a little bit later if you want you and Samui can be a two man team." Naruto only looked at Tsunade then nodded his head back over at her. He didn't mind helping people becoming new genins for the time being.

"Thank you and could you babysit Kushina for us once we get done spending time with her?" Tsunade's face had lighten up like she had won a goldmine but she looked at Kushina before she nodded her head quickly to him

"I would love to and come by once you want to drop her off with me." Naruto and Samui with their little angel left the office leaving a Hokage trying to come up with what she was going to do with Kushina.

Tsunade still can't believe that she was a grandmother, that was something she always wanted to be and now she had the chance. She had called in Shizune who was wondering what was wrong and once Shizune had found out what was wrong she let out a smile.

The happy family was now heading to the park to spend some family time with Kushina. Once Kushina gets over there and was walking with her family she just noticed a dog. She then ran over to the dog which turned out to be one of Hana's three partners.

Hana can see her dog being hugged to death by a blonde little girl with blue eyes causing her to let out a giggle. She then noticed Naruto and Samui walking over to their daughter. "Hello Hana-chan, how have you been?"

Hana was shocked that Naruto had a kid and her eyes moved over to look at Samui. She did have to say he did pick one beautiful older woman. Hana didn't go that way and only reason she had though like that was because Samui just looked beautiful in her eyes.

"I have been doing well although I can see you have being doing a lot better than me." She had smirked, a feral smirk over at him. Naruto on the other hand just blushed then nodded his head back to Hana. He looked over at his daughter that was now on the back of the dog while the dog started giving her a piggy back ride.

"Naruto-kun it looks like our Kushina-chan is having fun." Samui couldn't help but giggle at how her daughter was behaving like. Naruto and Hana joined in with their own laugh. Kushina just kept on petting the dog and softly grabbing its ears or tail.

"What brings you out here Hana-chan?" Hana looked at him then at his lover which she did wonder how he did get married and a kid with this woman beside him. Hana own reason for being here was to give her partner a work out. He was only one of the three partners that had been getting lazy.

"He's been lazy so I came here to give him a work out but looks like your daughter is giving him one. Could you tell me just how you did date someone older and also have a kid so soon?" Naruto smirked, a kitsune smirk and moved his arm around Samui waist slowly only for her to just let him.

"What can I say she just fall for me." Samui just looked at him before playing slapping his head, resting her head on his shoulder only to cause Hana to let out a giggle. She did love to see a scene of a family behaving like this, in her mind it was just romance to see.

"It's the true you just fall for me after knowing me and seeing how great I am. Don't try and hide the fact, you know it's all true" This had earned him another playful slap to the head before he started at Samui.

"I see, you two fit together great." Hana giggled before picking Kushina up and placing her back down on the ground. Her and her partner started to walk home. Kushina looked up at her family with innocent cute eyes and pointed to the dog walking away. 'I want one please."

"Maybe we will get you one if you are a good girl." Samui stared at him but once she looked down at her daughter's happy face, she just giggled then agreed with her lover. Samui didn't want a dog in their house before today thanks to all the fur and dirt. She shook her head because if it makes Kushina this happy then she was willing to put up with a dog around the house.

"Let's go visit Iruka and tell him the good news." The family started walking to the shinobi training school but Naruto just quickly moved his right arm around Samui back once more. Naruto slowly moved his hand to her butt causing her to stare at him a deadly stare at over at him.

When the family made their way over to Iruka he's was staring over paper, when he noticed Naruto by the door he waved him in. "I'll let you guess what just happened Iruka-sensei?" Iruka just looked at Naruto hoping nothing bad happened because he just got back to the village.

"I hope nothing to bad Naruto." Naruto just rubbed back of his head. "I asked to be removed from team seven because these two fools kept insulting my family so Baachan made me a teacher here." Iruka paled before staring at him like he had grown a 2nd head.

"Why would she do that?" Samui laughed hard causing Naruto just glare over at him trying get why he said that. "What do you mean? I'm great at teaching." Naruto just looked to his wife who just laughed even harder.

"Naruto-kun you were one that slept through class all the time." Naruto just shrugged causing Iruka to just shake his head. He had the feeling soon his nice calm and quiet student are all going be pranksters and using that jutsu of all jutsu.

"See you later I just wanted to say the good news before taking Samui-hime out on a date." Iruka nodded to his old student in pale in the face before watching them leave the classroom. He quickly went to try to think of a plan to get that sexy jutsu banned.

"Let's go drop Kushina-chan with her baachan before we go out." Samui smirked then she looked down at her daughter who seemed to be still hyper thanks to meeting her first dog like that. She just shook head her before rubbing her daughter's head softly making her smile brighter.

"Hopefully our angel will like spending time with her." Naruto just smiled to his wife but slowly looked at the two of them. They were his life and the hope to keep going on with this village that hated him so badly.

When they get to the Hokage Tower he just saw Tsunade sitting there and staring at him with happy eyes causing him just laugh but Samui handed her Kushina. Tsunade took little Kushina into her arms and just held her.

"You two go enjoy yourself for the day but don't worry me and Shizune-chan going take good care of her." Both of them smiled before walking out but Naruto took her hand in his and slowly moved her closer to him.

"Now we know you trust one person at least with our daughter so we can go on dates or just alone time." Samui allowed him to hold her hand before he took her lips with his. He could then see that she was smirking right now.

"You better take me to someplace cool or else Naruto-kun." Naruto smiled at her before leading her to the one of the best places he loved. When they get on top of the Hokage heads Samui just couldn't believe her eyes at the view in from of her.

"This view is truly cool do you know that?" Naruto sat down and pulled her onto his lap only for her to kiss him deeply. He returned the kiss and only to deepen it much more with passion and love he had for his wife.

"This is just part one of our date, part two is dinner." Samui smiled and let her head just rest against Naruto's neck, she just kept smiling with her eyes closed. He ran a hand down Samui's right arm and slowly around her stomach only to cause her to giggle.

"You spoil me too much." She teased him while she opened her eyes to look at the view once more only for him to just kiss her neck then watched the view along with her. After a half hour she got up off him and he just stood up once she was on her feet again.

"I want to take you to the place I always had my dinners because these two people are family to me." Samui had smiled once more and followed him to the ramen stand which only made her want to hit him so baldy for it being more ramen.

"This is Ayame-chan and old man, these two are ones helped me through my whole life." Ayame smiled at them only to wonder just who she was. "This is Samui-hime my wife." That caused both Ayame and her father to just stare in shock that he got married at a young age. Although they were also shock it was to an older beautiful woman like Samui.

"You got married! You didn't even invite me to the wedding!? You also made an older by like her!?" Naruto rubbed the back of his head shyly trying to find a way out of this while Ayame just bombed them with tons of questions.

"I'm just glad he had some good people to him growing up in this village." Ayame nodded because she had fully well known what Naruto had inside of him at a young age, she never once looked at him wrong. She always through that he was strong for coming so far with such a burden. A burden he never once asked to have and yet he still willing to have it.

Naruto had ordered his food while Samui done that same even if it was ramen, she just let out a sigh thinking of how much she was tired of ramen. This one time she was going let him have it because he wanted to show her just who these two people were.

"I guess we have lot of planning to do if we going be teaching at the school soon." That's when they could hear pots and pans fall on the ground with both Ayame and her father staring at him funny. "Now you think I can't do it to? First Iruka-sensei and now you, I tell you I'll make great teacher!" Samui on the other hand let out a long giggle while watching her lover's face.

"They just know you too well and at least I'm here to help you do a good job at teaching." Samui patted his head only to cause him to pout at her. She did love to tease her lover no matter how many times she does it in a single day. She never got tired of seeing him pout or go hyper with his wimping over things like no ramen or like right now.

"Yea, didn't you always sleep or skip class?" Naruto just stared at Ayame like whose side are you on? This only had caused Ayame to giggle at how he was staring at her. "Sorry, it's just always has been fun to tease you, you know how I love to tease you." Naruto just hit his head against the counter much to the women's enjoyment with their giggling.

When their food got to them they started to eat only for his eyes to stare back at his lover while he downs his ramen. When they get done eating he paid for them and they started to walk away only for Samui to rub her shoulder. "I Think it's time for you to give me nice back rub don't you think so?"

"I guess we can go back home and give you a nice long rub back if that is what you want." Samui nodded showing it was what she wanted right now. Her back was killing her right now thanks to her chest. She had wished she didn't have this huge chest at times. She never did understand why she was stuck with it.

They walked home and entered the bedroom where he just smiled because he always did love his alone time with Samui. No matter where they went or what they did it just caused him to feel happy that he had someone. Someone that he could do thing with and always feel loved like his.

"I guess it's time for your back rub isn't it?" Samui smirked to him before moving a finger to him bending it few times to him to fallow her. Samui had moved her hips trying to seduce him when she walked over to the bed.

When she finally made it to the bed she start taking off her clothes slowly giving Naruto a good show but once she gets down to her black bra and black thong she turned to face him. Slowly taking off her bra as she leaned back to cause her breasts to pop out once she unsnaps the bra letting the bra fall to the ground next to her.

She looked to see how well she's affecting him making her smile from the fact she's doing good job at turning him on by the look of his pants. She turned around once more so her back is to him before bending over so her ass was now aiming up at him.

Samui fully well had known that he loved her ass and loved to see her bend over, right now thanks to her black thong. Naruto could see her ass perfectly with his eyes now stuck on her rounded rear feeling his pants getting even tighter even though he didn't really care right now.

Samui slowly takes off her thong causing him to simply walk over her and once he got behind her Naruto had grabbed both of her ass cheeks one with each hand. He had done this at same time she finally gets her thong off her body with a smirking face.

He then had given it a good slap before moving her body over to the bed only till she put a hand on his chest. "First the backrub or no sex for you do you understand me?" Naruto just smirked watching her lay on her stomach for him to start giving her a back rub.

"Do you know that you're really bossy?" He started to rub her back softly starting at the shoulders then slowly working his way down the middle of her back earning moans from his wife. He moved his hands down her slim sizes before moving back to the middle of her back.

Naruto could tell he was doing a good job with her body by how she just moaned from his touching. Hearing her moans only caused him to start to do even better by using chakra to his hands. She started letting out longer moans while his hands went down to her nice rounded ass causing her to look back at him. You would think she would be mad that his hands weren't on her back and yet you would be wrong because her lips were formed into a grin.

"You always do like touching my ass don't you?" He just leaned forward to start kissing her back at the same time his hands keep working on her ass, That's when he start to slap it time to time making her moan harder. He slowly started to move one over under her stomach then down to her womanhood that he could feel was slowly getting wet.

"You're already getting wet Samui-chan, it seems you're the one that needs it." She moved her head into the pillow before he rolled her over onto her back and began slow sucking on her right nipple.

He moved a 2nd finger inside of her while he played and teases her nubs causing her to moan and grab the back of his head. Samui had grabbed his hair hard when she moved her back up from the pleasure he's giving her.

Samui did have to agree with him that she needed it, she missed this feeling. She also did want a 2nd kid with him and she was going take any chance she could get to start on getting that 2nd child with her loving husband. "You do know I always wanted another child and I guess we can start trying now."

"Yes we can start now and I wonder just how long you want try for tonight?' Naruto smirked while teasing her with his words. He moved down her body from her nipple and kissed each spot. Each spot he kissed and around her belly only to cause giggles to leave her mouth. When he made it to her moist wet pussy he just licked.

Taking in the taste of her soaked pussy while his finger played with her clit, teasing her with his finger meanwhile he kept licking at her. Samui could only moan louder while she felt her becoming more wet and horny. She moved her hands to his head once more and force his head down to lick her more and harder.

He kept on licking her and eating her out till he could hear her moan out his name that's when he moved his mouth to her clit and his fingers now went back inside her. Two fingers pumped in and out of her while his tongue played with her clit.

After good amount of time she started to have her first orgasm which he just smirked then moved to kiss her. Samui moved her tongue around his tasting herself which she did seem to enjoy her own taste. Once the kiss ended she moved him under her and started to undress him while she just kept on smirking.

When she got him down to just his boxes she just moved them down and off him before her mouth attacked his harden tool. She licked from the base to the tip slowly at first to tease him and to get even with all of his teasing he had done to her. Once she had enough of her teasing she took Naruto's tool inside her wet hunger mouth.

Naruto could feel the wetness of her mouth only to cause him to enjoy it even more, he just watched his wife go down on his tool. He watched her head just move up and down while her hands played with his balls. He truly was enjoying her mouth only to enjoy it even more when she started to use her breasts.

Samui moved her breasts around his dick slowly rubbing them against it while her mouth still was attacking the tip of his member with her tongue. Her tongue was giving it long flicks of her tongue tasting his precum while her breasts moved against his dick harder only for her to stare into her lover's eyes.

She could feel his tool getting closer and closer to the point only for her to speed up her pace with that she could hear Naruto let out a moan. She stopped with her breasts so she could take him once more inside her mouth filling it up. She started go up a normal pace keeping with her rhyme.

She started to go faster and deeper feeling his dick getting harder while Naruto finally let his load leave his dick right inside of her mouth. Samui had a hard time swallowing all of his cum which she made sure to get every drop. She did love the taste of his cum and once she had swallowed all of it she moved off the bed which he followed after her.

Samui moved to her hands and knees and shook her ass to Naruto teasing him. Her head was low with her eyes staring at him. He moved behind her with his hand son both her ass cheeks before lining his dick to her pussy. Just by seeing her acting like that was enough to start to get him hard before he thrust inside her soaked hole.

Samui moaned while she thrown her hips back against him hard wanting every inch of him in her right now. She wanted him to pound the hell out of her pussy till it couldn't take any more of his dick. He started to go harder into her not holding back at all, he wanted her to moan his name and to hear it loud.

Naruto took his right hand and slapped against her bare ass hard leaving a red mark only for her to let out a moan. With each thrust he did inside of her he gave her another slap on each of her ass cheeks only to increase the pleasure she was wearing. He started to go faster while he moved her up a bit in order to play with her breasts roughly only for her to moan out of his name harder.

After good amount more of thrusting they finally had released together only for him to pull out to sit down on the bed to catch his breath. Naruto closed his eyes only to reopen them once he felt his lover's wet hot mouth around his dick more once. Samui started to take in the taste of both of them mixed together which caused her to feel even more turned on.

"Don't tell me you're tired already? It was just the first round." She sucked him fast and cleaned his tool off while she swollen what she could. Once it was hard again she moved up to sit down on him with his hands on her ass that was already colored red.

She started to bounce on his lap while his member reached all the way inside of her. Naruto used his hands to speed up her pace only for her to wrap her arms around his neck and moved her head against his. Samui found herself panting harder and harder with each time she took him down to the base.

She had missed this and she missed doing this with him, she had missed feeling like this when they fucked each other. She wanted it more causing her to ride him even faster. Naruto watched his lover ride him only for his hunger mouth to lash onto her right nipple sucking it hard, while his hands just slapped her ass once more.

Samui could feel his hot wet mouth sucking her nipple while his tool fucked her so deep and yet so great. She moved harder against it while she played with her other breast with her fingers twisting the tit hardest she could. "You better not get tired out on me do you hear me?" Naruto didn't say anything back only picked up his pace causing pleasure to go back to her while she bounced more to match his speed.

She weren't let him win this easily and only for him to push him down on the back so his back was against the bed. She then started to move hands to his chest while she kept on riding him in a more wild way. She didn't care how sweaty her body had become only for her head to kiss his lips roughly.

Naruto on the other seeing his lover's chest sweaty like that with sweat just coming down her face only turned him on. He never though she could be wild like this and yet at the same time she was riding him like a crazy woman right now. Naruto watched Samui become lost in her own lust while her mouth had dived back down to take his while they tongues just started another tongue war with each another.

He grabbed her breasts rough while he slapped them only for her to move her back with her head thrown back in pleasure. She just moved down harder while she started to claw his chest with her fingernails leaving marks. She did know these marks would heal fast thanks to Kyuubi but she didn't care even if they didn't heal.

She could feel herself getting to her limit while he just kept slapping her breasts and rubbing them with chakra covering his hands which only caused pleasure to increase by two fold. They bodies just melt together from their pleasure and passion. They just kept going at each other with their mouths and hands leaving marks on each other's bodies.

Samui finally let herself came while feeling his seed being sent up inside her once more only for her to fall down against his chest. She was panting heavily with her mouth now against his. Once the kiss ended she could see that even he was panting. Samui had smiled only the lust in her body still wasn't gone yet.

"You up for another round and this time I want you at my back door." He just smirked while he rolled her over and the two lovers had many more rounds thanks to his stamina. Even though he wondered just how she had that kind of stamina.

"Where the hell are they!?" Tsunade still was waiting for them to pick her their daughter which was already two in the morning. Shizune had just been standing there with a smirking face before she let out a hard laugh.

"They did finally get some alone time you know what that means." Tsunade wipe the blood from her nose and just took another slip of her drink because this was going be one long night. At least their daughter was sleeping peacefully after having her day of fun with her grandmother.


End file.
